


Space Mountain

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disneyland motherfuckers, F/M, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Rollercoasters, SPACE MOUNTAIN IS AWESOME, it doesn't mean I don't love her, mikasa is kind of an annoying twelve year old in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hated Disneyland. Mikasa hated Levi and vice versa. What a cruel twist if fate is it that they have to go to Disneyland together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo!!!  
> So, I was in Disneyland Paris (I'm British and its nearby) And I went on Space Mountain for the first time, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about Levi and Hange riding it. Enjoy this mess s'il vous plaît

Levi hated Disneyland. And his cousin Mikasa hated him and vice versa. So it was a cruel and laughably ironic twist of fate when Mikasa's parents decided it would be a good idea to send Mikasa to France, where Levi currently lived, to go and spend a couple nights there and bond. Hooray.

The stubborn twelve year old girl had already dragged him through countless character autographs, shows and made him ride 'Its a small world' until the damn song was stuck in his head and he would see those dolls even when he closed his eyes.

They were currently stood in the hour long line for the famous 'Space mountain: mission 2', the line moving at a goddamn snails pace and Mikasa dragged along, complaining about the amount of money she had to spend to be able to talk to her friends in America.

"My parents are gonna kill me!" The twelve year old whined.

"Then stop texting Terren." Levi groaned, rolling his eyes and shuffling forwards.

"It's Eren." She sneered with a roll of her eyes. He didn't care what that kids name was, he just wanted her to stop complaining. "And you're just jealous because you have no friends to text while you wait!"

A vein in Levi's forehead bulged.

"I have friends." He said curtly.

"Oh, yeah sure. And I'm pregnant with Eren's baby."

"Tch, in your dreams. He's gay for Amen."

"It's Armin! And Eren is totally into me!"

"More like terrified."

"Whatever. Next you'll be telling me you have a girlfriend, oh wait, you do. It's your hand."

"Tch. Likewise for you and your imaginary boyfriend." He scoffed.

"Fuck you, you old bastard!" She snapped, blushing.

"I am not old!"

"I think twenty is old."

"Twenty is not old. Eighty is old."

"You said it yourself, you're old!"

"I said I'm to old to go to Disneyland."

"SINGLE RIDERS THIS WAY!" Yelled the cast member standing by the door.

Mikasa pocketed the phone and ducked under the bar dividing each segment of the line, headed towards the cast member.

"Where are you going?! I'm responsible for you idiot!" Levi called to his fleeing cousin.

"I'm not riding with you! You're a fucking killjoy!"

"Stop swearing goddammit! Mikasa! Get back here!" Levi groaned and rolled his eyes, vaulting over the bar and running through the single riders door, only to be halted by a cast member. "Merde…"

"Wait." The man told him firmly.

"Ma cousine, elle va-" Levi tried to explain, but over the mans shoulder he saw a head of raven hair safely strapped into the rollercoaster cart, disappearing down the tunnel.

The man moved aside, gesturing for him to get onto the ride. Well, he queued for it for an hour, and Farlan said it was a good ride. Why the hell not.

He swung into the slightly uncomfortable seat, shuffling over to the left side and pulling the brace over his head so it rested snugly on his shoulders, resting his head back onto the headrest, feeling unease pool into his stomach. He didn't hate rollercoasters, he actually quite liked them, but everyone gets that feeling sometimes.

"WOOOHOOO ALRIGHT MOBLIT! ROUND TWENTY SEVEN LETS DO THIS!" Screamed a voice as something dropped down next to him. That thing happened to be the single messiest person he had ever seen. They seemed neither male nor female facially, but the black bra showing through the white T-shirt said otherwise. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, though most of the hair was anywhere but in a ponytail. She had thick, black rimmed glasses taped together at the bridge with smudged lenses and a look of madness that lay in her almond shaped hazel eyes behind them on the bridge of her crooked nose. She looked at Levi, confused yet still excited. "You're not Moblit. Who are you?" She asked excitedly. "And where's Moblit?"

"NOPE NOT AGAIN!" Came a scream from the exit of the ride.

"Oh. So that's where he is." She murmured as the ride started to move. "That sucks that he's not going on the ride again. Well, at least I've got you. What's your name?" She asked casually as they went down in a sudden drop, heading up to the steep slope that was on the exterior of the ride.

"Who are you?" Levi asked her.

"Hange Zoë. From America. But I'm studying pharmacology in London."

"Levi." He said shortly.

"Well Levi, have you been on this ride before?"

"No. I had to take my stupid cousin then she ran off. Annoying brat."

"Well Levi, prepare your sorry little ass." Hange grinned at him.

"What?"

"TROIS! DEUX! UN!" Boomed the cast member over the speakers as the ride roared into life, catapulting them and all the other riders up the slope and down a dark chamber, lit with brightly coloured space-themed projections.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Levi screamed as the cart twisted sharply, dropping downwards before rising upwards, veering to the side and turning them sideways.

"YEEEEEEEEAHH!" Screamed Hange at the top of her lungs. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Levi stared at the madwoman next to him, who had her hands up in the air and waving about.

"HEY LEVI!" She called to him over the loud music and screams of riders.

"YEAH?"

"DO YOU LIKE 360 LOOPS?!"

"UM…"

"WELL THERES ONE COMING UP NEXT!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Levi screamed at the woman next to him as he felt his body tipping up a curved track and dropping down suddenly, head dropping at the gravitational force.

"YAAAAAHOOOOO!" she whooped loudly. "THIS IS FUN RIGHT?!"

"YOU'RE INSANE."

"YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST TO CALL ME THAT LEVI!" She cackled as they neared a scene of an exploding planet. "PUT YOUR ARMS UP HERE COMES THE DROP!"

"MERDE!" Levi screamed, knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the handles of the brace.

"WHAT DO WE SAY TO DEATH?!"

"NOT TODAY?"

"AYYY YOU GOT THE REFREEEEEENCE!" She screamed as they dropped and started yelling the Game of Thrones themesong. "DA DA DADA DA DA DADA DA DA DADA DUM DUM DADA DUM DUM!"

They rose up into a chamber of twisting red lasers, riding forwards.

"DONT WORRY, THE RIDES ALMOST OVER." She told him over the screaming.

Levi nodded stiffly as they shot through a purple chamber with a fake broken generator and fake lightning.

The ride came to a screeching halt as they returned to the world of natural light.

The braces unlocked themselves from their position and rose over their heads, Levi shakily exiting the cart, followed by Hange practically leaping of and grabbing Levi's hand, running out of the exit and back round to the entrance.

"Again!" She squealed.

Levi tore his hand from her grip, causing her to turn around and face him.

"No."

"It wasn't that bad, c'mon! And wow, you are short."

Levi inhaled sharply through his nostrils, rolling his eyes.

"Firstly; don't call me short. Secondly; I don't know you, we literally just met. And thirdly; I need to find my cousin who ran off."

"Oh, okay. I'll help you, I need to find Moblit."

"Who?"

"My wingman slash best friend slash maid of honour if I ever get married." She explained.

"Okay…"

"So. What does your cousin look like?"

"Her name's Mikasa."

"Interesting name."

"She's half Japanese."

"Ohh cool!"

"She's around my height, chest length black hair, fair skin, grey eyes, Tinkerbell hoodie and ripped black jeans, always on her phone. Real smartass too."

"Got it." Hange grinned, grabbing Levi's hand and bolting off. "So Levi, are you French? I heard you swear in French. And speak French. I was behind you in the queue."

"Yeah. I live here."

"You speak very good English."

"Uh… thanks… can you let go of my hand please?"

"Right, sorry. You sure you'll be able to keep up with me? Your legs are-"

"Yes." He said sternly as she released his hand.

They searched the whole area for her, circling Space Mountain, checking the queues, asking staff, but with no prevail. Levi felt a fear grip his heart.

Oh god, what if speak thing happened to her? What if she was killed? Or raped?

"Levi?" Hange asked, stopping in her tracks. "Are you okay big guy?"

"I know she's an annoying little shit but she's still my cousin." He said out loud. "What if she's been kidnapped? What if something really bad has happened to her? What if-"

"Levi. Chill."

"She's my fucking cousin Hange."

"I know. And she's over there talking on the phone to someone."

"Oh thank god." He exhaled, running towards Mikasa, who was sat on one of the fences near the castle guarding the well maintained gardens.

"… Yeah, and he just went and lost me mom. I don't understand what you trusted him to take me to Disneyland, he's been a sourpuss the whole time." She yammered on the phone, her strormy eyes locking onto Levi and the strange, taller woman following him. "Sorry mom, he's here. Got to go."

Levi ran towards her, the strange woman following him.

"Well look who decided to show up. My mom's furious with you for losing me, asshole!"

"I lost you? You ran off-"

"You do not talk to you cousin like that missy!" The woman butted in, pissed as all hell. "He was traipsing around the park, looking for you, high and low and he was worried sick that something horrible had happened to you. He may not act like it, but he cares about you Mikasa. So call your mom and tell her the truth, now."

"Who are you?" Mikasa asked, confused.

"Hange. Rode on Space Mountain and then looked for you with your cousin."

"This may sound random and childish but marry my cousin you seem to understand him perfectly. Not even his mother could do that. Marry him, please."

"Um. Well, you see, I just finished my third and final year studying pharmacology in London, but I'm headed back to America, but I can give you my number and we and talk and text and stuff."

Levi nodded and handed her his phone to add her as a contact and vice versa.

"Well, I'll text you later. Bye Levi! And Mikasa, be nice to your cousin."

Mikasa nodded and Hange ran off.

"She's insane." Mikasa said shortly.

"Yeah, she is." Levi's phone vibrated in his pocket.

One new text from: Crazy four eyed woman

I hope you liked that rollercoaster, wouldn't mind riding you sometime in the future. I'll take you to your very own space mountain ;)

Levi's cheeks went bright red.

"Merde."

"Did she text you? Let me see!"

"Not for young eyes!" Levi snapped, turning off his phone and shoving it into his backpack.

"Wait 'til my parents hear about this."

"Mikasa, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and stuff, I'm currently working on a smut and the next chapter of Consequences of a One Night Stand, but I've got loads of free time so you can always put a request in the comments.


End file.
